Lost Memories
by optimistic girl94
Summary: He looked at their smiling faces, but he couldn't recongnize them. As hard as he tried, he didn't know who they were.Chap8up
1. Default Chapter

Lost Memories

(AN: I don't own Harry Potter)

Chap1 The accident

Beams of radiant light shone through the gloomy room of a red headed teenage boy. The irritating gleaming light arouses the teen from his soothing sleep. Waking up the boy strolls over to his curtains and seals them shut. Then he slowly trudges back to his bed and continues to sleep. Suddenly a loud obnoxious sound invades the quiet room. The boy again opens his eyes to see a faint outline of a girl in his room. The girl walks over to the curtains and pulls them apart to reveal the blinding light the boy had closed off long before.

" Wake up, Ron!" the girl shouted.

" Ginny what is your problem?" he asked ready to throw something at her.

" We are going back to Hogwarts today," she grinned, " and we mustn't be late."

Ron wasn't happy that Ginny opened his curtains. She didn't even warn him she was going to do something like that. Angrily he watched Ginny leave his room then when he was sure she was gone he went back to sleep.

" Ron!" Ginny yelled.

" I'm up!" he hollered back.

Throwing his legs over his bed he mumbled some unpleasant things about Ginny. He strolled over to his bathroom, and flipped the switch for the lights. He reached for his toothbrush, so he could brush his teeth. Looking at his reflection he noticed his hair was down to his shoulders. He knew his mother would start talking to him about that. After successfully cleaning his teeth he headed to his shower.

Turning the knob steaming hot water fell onto his skin. It felt good to take a shower early in the morning because it woke you up. He washed his long hair, and then his body. Afterwards he got his towel and dried off. Stepping out of his bathroom he put on his school uniform. He went back into his bathroom to comb his hair. He looked at his large trunk as an idea struck him. Bringing out his wand he bewitched to levitate a few inches off the ground.

Ron walked out his room into the hall. He could hear the laughter from downstairs. Hurrying up he got downstairs in time before the food was placed on the table.

" What took you so long Ronnikins?" Fred chuckled.

" Did you forget how to brush your teeth?" George laughed.

" No," Ron grumbled.

" Now boys behave," Mrs. Weasly warned.

" We will mum," they smiled.

Mrs. Weasly spooned bacon, eggs, and oatmeal onto their plates. Ron began shoving food into his mouth.

" Ronald dear try to take small bites," she begged, " You don't want to choke."

" Yes mum," Ron spoke with his mouth still full.

" Ronald,"

Ron swallowed before he answered again.

" Sorry about that mum,"

" Ron," Fred called," Why don't we go out and play a small game of qudditch before you and, Ginny, go back to Hogwarts."

" Good idea, Fred," George grinned, " It will give, Ron, a chance to practice his keeping skills."

" I don't need practice," Ron fumed, " I am already good."

" If you are so good then why don't you play a game with us," Fred offered.

" Is there a catch?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

" Why would there be a catch?" they laughed.

" The last time I played with both of you," Ron reminded them, " you made me eat dirt when I lost."

" We promise no dirt eating even though we found it quite funny," they said, " This is just a game we will play as a family. Promise."

Ron looked at Fred and George's smiling faces then agreed to one game.

" Ron, and Ginny, don't mess up your clothes," she shouted, " remember you are going back to school today."

" Yes mum," they nodded wearily.

" Ronald when are going to get a haircut?"

" At school mum," he lied.

" You better as soon as possible because your long hair is making you look like a woman,"

Ron ignored his mother's comment and went with Ginny outside to play qudditch. Outside the weather was slightly breezy, but not to cold. Fred and George stood outside holding their brooms with grins plastered on their faces.

" I don't trust them," Ginny whispered.

" Do we ever?" Ron asked.

Ron and Ginny walked up to Fred and George to receive brooms they could borrow to play.

"We haven't any goals?" Ginny noticed.

" We are going to use our imagination," Fred smiled.

" What about the snitch, the bludgers, and the other things for qudditch?" Ron questioned, " Are we going to pretend to have those too?"

" No," Fred simply said.

" We have those," George added.

" Since when?" Ron asked.

" Since we bought a qudditch crate at a store you bloke," Fred retorted.

" You can buy it at a store?" Ron asked.

" How do you think Pro. Dumbledore has one?" George inquired.

" And the Chuddly Cannons," Fred questioned.

" They surely didn't pull it from the sky," Fred stated.

Ron stopped asking questions seeing that Fred and George knew what they were talking about. The twins walked over to the crate and kicked the latch open. The bludgers rocketed from the crate into the sky. The twins got their bat because they were beaters.

" Ginny will you honor us and be the seeker?" they asked in unison.

" Well, I guess," she blushed.

" Oh brother," Ron grunted.

Fred took the golden ball from its special compartment in the crate. Wings sprouted from the ball. With great speed the snitch flew out of Fred's hand.

" Let the games begin!" George announced mounting his broom.

Once everyone was on their broom they began lifting off the ground. Ron hovered in front of the imaginary goals. Fred held the quaffle, but then passed it to George. Ron watched their movements carefully, but the quaffle still went past him. Fred dove for the quaffle avoiding the bludgers. Ginny still didn't catch the snitch yet, but she was close on its tail. Fred passed the qauffle to George then went next to the goal to be ready to score, but when George passed the quaffle over, Ron used his broom to hit the quaffle out of his way.

" Ha!" Ron laughed out, " I stopped you from scoring."

" Very good, but can you do that again?" George asked.

Ron stopped the quaffle from going in again and again. Fred and George knew Ron was okay at being a keeper, but they didn't think he was that good. The wind began to start blowing harder, but Ron didn't care because he was beating his brothers. If only his friends were here to see him shine.

During Ron's gloating session he could hear screams coming from his brothers and his sister.

" What?" he yelled.

With out warning a bludger came toward him. He couldn't duck in time, so the hard crazy flying ball hit him head on. Letting go of his broom he fell slowly to the ground the air blowing in his face. He no longer was awake, but unconscious. Before Fred and George could get to him he hit the ground with a powerful thud. He made no movements while he was on the ground.

Fred and George landed their brooms along with a shocked Ginny.

" Is he dead?" Ginny asked.

" No," Fred said

" He is unconscious," George added.

" But we still think you should get mum," they pleaded.

" Right," she nodded, " Oh, Ron, please be okay."

Fred picked up his broom and sat on it.

" Surely your not still going to play after what happened to, Ron?" George asked.

" Of course not you git," he frowned, " they are bludgers on the loose. Now hand me my wand."

" I don't have it," George said.

" Why not?" Fred glared.

" It's yours isn't it?" George asked.

" Yes, but you should have it," Fred argued.

" Why don't you go find it yourself," he hollered.

" No, give me yours,"

" Why mine?"

" Because George you were supposed to have mine,"

" Here you bloke," he yelled throwing the wand at Fred.

" If you had your wand the whole time couldn't you have stopped the bludger?" Fred asked.

" Yes, but I was, so shocked I didn't think," he scowled.

" Fine don't cry about it!" Fred shouted pointing the wand at the first bludger.

Ginny ran out of the house frantically holding her mother's hand. When they made their way to where Ron was laying, Mrs.Weasly, fell to her knees in pure horror.

" What happened?" she asked anxiously.

" A bludger hit him mum," Ginny explained.

" A bludger," she cried putting her hand to her forehead as if she was going to faint. " Fred, George!"

Fred put the last bludger in the crate. He landed the broom next to George.

" I thought I told you not to use that qudditch crate?" she asked.

" Yes, mum we know you didn't want us to use it, but what is qudditch without the crate?" George asked.

" Yes, mum without the crate it isn't qudditch it is just us flying around looking like imbeciles on our brooms," Fred blurted out.

" Where did you two get that crate?" Mrs. Weasly asked eyeing Fred and George.

" Mum, we bought it from a very responsible looking guy," Fred piped up.

" You told me you bought it from a store," Ginny said.

" Where did you meet this man?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

" In Nocturn alley," they bowed their heads ashamed, " But mum he was a reasonable guy."

" Did you even think if the crate was jinxed?" she questioned.

" No, mum," they frowned.

" Now my poor baby is hurt because of your arrogance," she wept, " Who knows if he will ever wake up again."

Fred and George felt extra horrible. They regretted ever buying the stupid crate. They watched their mother weep over their brother's lifeless body. They too could feel burning tears forming in their eyes, but they wanted to be strong for their mother and Ginny.

Ginny cried freely she didn't care. She could feel a painful knot forming in her stomach. A terrifying thought entered her head. What if Ron never woke up? That thought frightened her, so much that she cried even more.

Mrs. Weasly grieving was the worst of all. Tears slipped down her face in waterfalls. She wanted her son to wake up more then anything. One of Mrs. Weasly's teardrops found a way to slide down her face onto Ron's. Suddenly Ron began to stir. His body moved slightly and he made a moaning noise as if the pain was too much to bear.

" Ronald," Mrs. Weasly called to her son the tears falling less.

Ron responded with a moan, followed by cracking open his eyes a tiny bit. He saw unfamiliar faces staring at him. Slowly he lifted his body off the ground. Keeping his eyes on the strangers he put himself in a sitting position. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed his mouth because something fowl was creeping its way up his throat.

" Ron, your okay," Ginny beamed.

" We thought you were a goner," Fred and George said.

Ron began to feel unbelievable sick. He felt nauseous.

" Ronald dear are you okay?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

Ron opened his mouth spraying vomit all over the woman he didn't recognize. Fred and George laughed quietly to theirselves, so their mother wouldn't hear.

" It's okay, Ronald, dear," she patted him on the back.

" Mum, do think, Ron, will be able to go to school?" Ginny asked.

" Yes, dear he is fine, nothing, but a terrible fall," she said reaching out her hand to help him up.

Ron stared at the woman's hand. What did she want?

" Come on dear we don't have all day," she spoke anxiously, " You and your sister have only 20 minutes to make the train."

Ron looked from the woman with the extended hand to the waving smiley girl. Why was she so happy?

" Ron quit being a git, and take mum's hand," the twins ordered.

He looked at the woman's hand that was there in front of him. She seemed nice. Maybe she knew why he was here. But did he trust enough to take her hand?

" Ronald Weasly!" Mrs. Weasly shouted, " You are wasting my time. If you don't want to take my hand fine, but just get off the floor, you will dirty yourself more."

Ron stared at the woman who suddenly screamed at him. She went from nice to angry in a matter of minutes.

" Mum could we hurry I don't want to be late," Ginny whined.

" Yes Ginny," she replied, " We will not be late. Fred and George tell your brother to stop playing around. We will be waiting in the car."

Mrs. Weasly turned around whispered something into her wand and all the spew on her disappeared. Then she took Ginny's hand and left the boys alone. Ron watched the angry woman leave with the smiley girl. He then suspiciously watched the two of the same person walk toward him.

" Ron, would you get off the floor already," they demanded.

Not liking the sound of the boys he got off the floor as quickly as possible.

" Now, come along, Ronnikins," they laughed.

He stood there skeptically watching them walk away.

" Are you coming?" they asked.

Ron thought this was his opportunity to find out who they were.

" Who are you two?" he questioned, " and what happened to me?"

" Who are we?" they asked.

" I am Fred Weasly,"

" I am George Weasly,"

" And together we are the Weasly twins!" they announced.

Ron tried to find somewhere in his brain where he stored the Weasly twins or Fred and George, but he couldn't find anything.

" What happened to me?" he asked.

" You were playing qudditch with us and Ginny, but a bludger hit you, and you fell off your broom hitting the ground," they informed him, " Remember?"

" No," Ron panicked, " I don't remember. I can't remember."

" We get," they chuckled, " You think you can trick us the world famous pranksters? We will play along to your little game."

" You're probably going to ask us where are we taking you?" Fred laughed.

" Where are you taking me?"

" First you are going to get on the Hogwarts express then you are going to the magical school Hogwarts," George answered.

" What is Hogwarts?"

" Stop joking around, Ron, and follow us," George laughed.

" I am not going to follow you I don't even know you,"

" Ouch, Ron, that hurts," George laughed, " Is this about us making you eat dirt because if it is we are sorry."

Ron stared at the two smiling boys, and still felt uncomfortable around them. He didn't know who they were, but yet they talked to him as if they knew him for years.

" Ron, stop playing games," Fred pleaded.

" Mum is going to be mad if we get to the train station late," George added.

" I'm not playing games," he frowned.

" That's it you leave me no chose," Fred said picking Ron up.

" Put me down!" he shouted, " Who are you people? Kidnapping is bad."

" Fred, put him down for a sec," George said.  
" Are you crazy, mum will be angry if we are late," he hollered.

" Ron, are you going to ask Hermione Granger out?"

" George, you made me put him down, so you could-

" Hush,"

Ron looked at the two boys watching him.

" Who is Hermione Granger?" he asked.

" Who is Hermione Granger who is-

" Fred, I don't think he is kidding,"

The twins looked at each other then the bewilder look on Ron's face.

" Mum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled.

* * *

Wow, what is going to happen to Ron now? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. 

_Until next chapter_

_Bye_


	2. Who are you?

Lost Memories

(AN:I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you all my reviewers.)

Chap2 Who are you?

Ron studied the two screaming red headed boys. He wondered why they were yelling, so loud because it was hurting his ears, and his head. Patiently Ron waited for the two boys to stop making such a racket, but they never did they just got louder.

" Fred, I do believe this isn't working," George realized.

" You're right," Fred agreed, " We should take this problem to mum."

Fred took Ron's hand trying to lead him to where their mother was, but he wouldn't budge. It seemed that he refused to move. George wasn't going to wait around, so he picked Ron up ignoring his protests. When they arrived at where their mother was located they set Ron down.

"Fred, George, what took you two, so long?" she asked, " We now only have 10 minutes to make the train. Explain yourself."

" Well, mum," George began, " Ron, can't remember anything that happened before the fall."

" He doesn't even remember that he fell in the first place," Fred added.

" Nonsense," Mrs. Weasly laughed, " Now get in the car."

Fred and George entered the car quickly not wanting to get in any more trouble. Ron stood outside of the car gazing at the people. He tried to decide whether to enter or not. He barely knew them.

" Ron, dear enter the car," she softly ordered.

Ron examined the car, and decided he wouldn't get in. The woman was after all the angry woman, and Ron just didn't feel confident about how they were as people. One of them was angry most of the time, another one smiled too much, and the two others were loud screamers. He just didn't trust that they were good people just yet.

" Ronald Weasly, get in the blasted car!" Mrs. Weasly hollered, " If you and Ginny miss the train it'll be your head."

Startled by the angry woman's threat he turned his head in alarm. The angry woman was getting extra angry. Ron made a choice and he was sticking with it, and if the angry woman didn't like it she could just deal with it. There was no way they were going to get Ron into that vehicle.

" Fred, George, get your brother in the car," she demanded.

" Mum, you must listen he doesn't know who we are," Fred declared, " If we force him into the car it will scare him."

" Fred, is right, mum, ask him something," George admitted.

" I don't have time for this just get him in the car," she waved the statement aside.

" Mum, you are going to regret this," Fred promised.

Mrs. Weasly turned around in the drivers seat, and gave her sons' cold glares. Fred and George bowed their heads in defeat.

" Sorry, Ron," they apologized, " But, mum, wants you in the car."

Ron watched the two boys advance on him. He didn't know what to do. He turned to run, but they caught him by the arms, and pulled him into the car. Sitting in the middle he suddenly felt frightened.

" I want to get out," Ron requested.

No one seemed to listen to him, so he sat quiet. He looked to his left and saw that the car was no longer on the ground, but in the sky.

" Bloody heck!" he shouted, " The car is flying."

" Yes, the car is always flying, because it is a flying car," Ginny giggled.

" Flying car," Ron breathed, " This isn't normal."

Ron gazed out the window at the scenery moving by. He felt nervous in the flying car with all the strange people. He didn't know what they were going to do to him. Fred and George saw the disturbed look on their brother's face, and felt horrible.

" Fred, we should probably tell him," George suggested.

Fred nodded.

"Ron," they called.

There was no response.

" Ron, listen to us," they pleaded, " You probably are scared out of your wits, but we must tell you that you're a wizard."

" I'm a what?" he looked at them.

" A wizard, you do magic, well you are training to be better at it," Fred informed.

" And this," George said reaching into Ron's pocket, " is your wand."

" Wand?"

"Yes,"

" To demonstrate," they said.

" Lumous," Fred whispered.

A beam of light shot out of the stick. Ron's jaw dropped. He was really terrified now. These people could kill him with a simple stick. He looked from one exit to the other, but he was trapped.

" Please don't' kill me," he begged, " I promise I will be good."

" Kill you," they frowned, " We would never kill you."

Ron wasn't convinced. Those two boys seem suspicious, and during the rest of the ride he kept an eye on them.

" Mum, will dad be there to see us off," Ginny asked.

" Yes dear, he had a lot of work to do at the ministry, so he couldn't come home, but he'll be at the train station," Mrs. Weasly assured.

Finally the car landed in a place hidden by trees. Mrs. Weasly opened the door. She then told her children to get out, and get a trolley. Fred took Ron's hand and led him into the train station pushing his trolley. Ron looked around him and saw many people this was his chance to get help.

" Help!" he shrieked, " Help! I'm being kidnapped by freaks, and their going to kill me."

Everyone turned to look at Ron. Mrs. Weasly was blushing wildly from embarrassment.

"Ron, what has gotten into you?" she scorned.

" Let me go, and I wont call the police," he warned.

They came to a wall with a sign that said platform nine and three-quarters above it. Ron wondered what they were going to do. Suddenly the angry woman, smiley girl and one of the screaming boys ran into the wall disappearing.

" Don't worry, Ron, you have done this before," Fred promised.

Fred took Ron's hand and held onto the trolley tight while running. Ron closed his eyes during the whole scene.

" You can open your eyes now," Fred grinned.

Ron looked at the boy then at the train that was before him. He was really frightened now.

" Come on," Fred ordered.

They walked over to where a man and the angry woman were standing.

" There's my boy," the man announced.

" Father, be careful, Ron, doesn't know you, so take it slow," George inquired.

Ron glared at the man that was coming toward him. He suddenly was picked up in a sort of suffocating embrace. The man was trying to hug him to death. Struggling to free himself of the man he ended up falling on his butt when the man let go.

" Well, my boy I will see you in a year," he grinned.

Slowly Ron got up from the cold ground. He watched person after person climb on the train. He guessed this was a place where the freaky children were shipped off for a year. He was glad he wouldn't have to worry about being shipped off.

"Ronald, dear get on the train," Mrs. Weasly urged.

Ron turned his back on the angry woman.

" Don't turn your back on me get on the train," she yelled.

" Dear what's wrong?" Mr. Weasly asked.

" Your son has been behaving quite badly today," she stated, " Talk to him."

" Now son listen to your mum and get on the train,"

Ron stared at the hugging man then frowned. They wanted him to get on the train. He didn't want to be surrounded by freaks.

" Mum, we'll take him on the train," Fred and George offered.

Fred and George picked Ron up, and took him onto the train. He was making such a big fuss that he was gaining awkward stares from others on the train. Fred and George put Ron down in front of a compartment where Harry and Hermione were.

" Remember this, Ron, this is your sixth year," they instructed.

Ron was shoved into the compartment. The sliding door was closed. He looked at the girl and the boy then he screamed. Turning around he began to bang on the door, and also tried to open it, but he couldn't.

On the other side of the door Fred and George held it shut. Then afterwards when they thought he gave up they got off the train.

" Mission accomplished," they grinned.

They stood outside and watched the train slowly move into motion.

" Fred, I have a feeling we forgot to tell him something,"

" Yes, I too have that feeling," George nodded.

" Wait we forgot to tell him about Harry and Hermione," they yelled, " Oh great."

They turned to get back on the train, but it was already gone.

" It is going to be a disaster," they said.

Ron slid to the floor in defeat he was stuck, and he could hear the sound of the train speeding up. He let out a helpless cry for help.

" Help me please!" he cried, " I don't belong here with freaks."

" Ron, what is your problem?" a voice behind him asked.

Whirling around Ron saw the boy and girl looking at him. He forgot they were here. He scooted back into the sliding door afraid.

" Ron, what has gotten into you?" Hermione eyed him, " You come in here acting crazy, and now you look at us as if we are as scary as Voldermort."

Ron watched the girl yell at him, but after a while he didn't listen he was too scared.

" Hermione, maybe he had a bad day," Harry guessed.

" Harry, you always have a bad day and you don't come in here acting like a crazed beast now do you?" she questioned him.

" No, but maybe that is how, Ron, deals with his bad day," Harry suggested.

Observing their argument Ron noticed the two freaks said his name. What if everyone knew his name on the train, and they were working for the angry lady, and were going to kill him for her.

" Ron, sorry about yelling at you now get off the floor and come seat with us," she apologized.

The girl was just like the angry woman Ron thought. Unexpectedly the sliding door open, and a voice boomed at him making him fall on his face.

" Yes, we would like something off the trolley," Harry smiled.

Harry bought a lot of sweets thinking the reason for Ron's behavior was that he didn't have enough food in his body. Ron heard the door close, and he began to panic. That could have been his chance to escape. Ron sat back up, but refused to go seat with the freaks. Harry walked toward Ron and plopped on the floor next to him. He reached his hand out waiting for Ron to stuff the food in his mouth like he always would.

Ron peered at the items in the boy's hand. He looked up at the boy's smiling face. He then looked back at the food. He picked a jellybean from his hand, and put it in his mouth.

"Hot!" he yelled.

" Oh, you chose the pepper flavored jellybean," Harry chuckled.

Ron looked at he boy who was laughing at him. Did he think nearly burning him was a joke? He must be thinking killing him was going to be a joke too.

" Now, come seat with us," Harry offered holding out his hand.

Ron refused.

" What do you mean no?" Harry asked.

" I don't want to seat with you freaks," he answered.

" That's it, Ron, I don't know what has gotten into you, but we have tried to ignore it," Hermione hollered, " Harry even gave you some food. Now if you don't tell me what you problem is now I'll-

The sliding door was pushed opened revealing a tall blonde and two chubby kids.

" What are you doing here, Malfoy," Harry grunted.

" Nothing we just came to see how you were doing," he asked.

" We're fine," Hermione grumbled.

" We heard screaming, and we thought someone was killing someone, so we wanted to come see the show," he laughed.

Ron saw the look on the other freaks faces. They looked angry. Maybe they didn't like those freaks.

" Weasel, Potter, what are you doing on the floor?" Malfoy asked.

" Why do you need to know?" Harry asked.

Ron contemplated about the situation he was in. The door was wide open, and all he would have to do is pass the other freaks, and he would be free. Quietly while the freaks were arguing he lifted himself off the ground then he looked for an open space where he could sneak out, but the blonde freak and his chubby friends were covering the whole area. He would just have to go through the freaks then. He took in a deep breath and hoped the freaks didn't bite.

" Malfoy why don't you go back to your compartment and leave us alone?" Harry asked.

" Maybe I will," Malfoy answered.

Steadily Ron counted to three in his head, and when he hit that number he ran with all his might right through the freaks pushing them over. He then kept running down the hall.

" Get him!" Malfoy screamed.

He could hear footsteps behind him, but he didn't care. Ron didn't notice the huge book that was on the floor, so he tripped. Malfoy and his lackeys didn't see Ron fall, so they ended up falling over him.

" Ron, come here," Hermione, shouted taking a hold of his arm.

Hermione dragged Ron all the way back to their compartment. She then flung him on the trains seats. She smoothed out her skirt then sat down.

"Now, Ron, tell us what is going on?" Hermione demanded harshly.

" Please don't kill me freaks," he cried, " I'll do whatever you say."

" Will you stop calling us freaks!" Hermione yelled.

" Ron, it hurts when you call us that because we are your friends," Harry commented.

" Friends?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

" Yes, friends," she glared, " Did you hit your head?"

" I'm not sure," he frowned.

" What?" Hermione asked, " You know I was kidding right?"

" Who are you two," Ron finally asked.

" Who are we?" Hermione asked.

" I'm Hermione Granger, and that's Harry Potter," she replied in a confused tone.

" I don't know you," he said.

" What?" Harry hollered, " We've know each other for five years."

" How?" Ron asked, " When this is the first time I met both of you."

" Ron, stop kidding around," Harry laughed.

" I'm not,"

" This is something that everybody knows, but anyway do you know who voldermort is?"

Ron shook his head.

" This isn't funny, Ron," Hermione spoke.

" How do you both know my name?" Ron asked.

" We are your friends," Harry answered, " Remember?"

Ron frowned. He looked at their smiling faces, but he couldn't recognize them. As hard as he tried, he didn't know who they were.

" Ron, we have to know why you don't remember us," Harry begged.

" Tell us all you know," Hermione said.

" Well-

* * *

Wow dramatic. Will Harry and Hermione find out what is wrong with Ron? I guess the question is canRon trust them? 

_Until next chapter_

_Bye_


	3. Hogwarts

Lost Memories

(AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you all my reviewers)

Chap3 Hogwarts

Ron told the boy and girl all he knew. He watched their expressions change from confused to shocked.

" Fred and George told you that you fell off your broom," Harry asked.

" Yes," he nodded.

" Poor, Ron, the impact of the fall probably shook his brain a bit, so now he can't remember what happened before the fall," Hermione frowned pitying Ron.

" Why would a bludger attack someone?" Harry asked, " They usually keep a safe distance."

Leaning in the comfortable chair Ron began to relax a little. He had a feeling that he could trust the boy and the girl. Hermione and Harry they called themselves. Even though Ron wasn't sure that they were his friends, he trusted them even if they were freaks.

The train came to a slow halt. Hearing shuffling of feet he guessed they were at their destination. Where ever that was. He watched Hermione and Harry open the compartment and step out. Cautiously Ron followed them. He trusted Harry and Hermione, but not the other freaks he knew he was going to meet. Once they got off the train they headed to carriages. Ron was reluctant to get in at first, but then he saw Harry and Hermione enter, and then he followed.

The carriage proceeded on the long bumpy trail. No one said anything. Ron mustered up enough courage to speak up.

" How long have we been friends?" he asked.

" Five years," Harry answered.

" We know it is going to take you a while to trust us, but we just want you to know how ever long it takes we will always be your friend," Hermione smiled.

A smile slowly showed up on Ron's face. He was glad they were his friends. The carriage came to abrupt stop. Hermione and Harry climbed out then waited for Ron. As he stepped out he suddenly let out a gasp. Right in front of him was a tall castle all the lights were glowing through the windows making the castle shine. He turned to Harry and Hermione who were smiling.

" What is that place?" he asked.

" Hogwarts," they said.

Looking back at the castle they slowly climbed up the stairs. Ron suddenly got nervous, as he got closer.

" Welcome home, Ron," Harry grinned.

Before they could enter the big doors of Hogwarts Malfoy and his goons stopped them.

" Well, well, Potter, Granger, and Weasel," Malfoy smirked, " I can tell this is going to be a great year. Can't you?"

" Move out of the way, Malfoy," Harry demanded.

" Malfoy?" Ron asked.

" He is the worst kid in this whole school. He thinks he is better then everyone, but we all know he is just like everyone else," Hermione grinned.

" That is where you are wrong, Granger," he corrected, " I am the most generous person in this whole school, and the most attractive boy you will ever see."

" You wish, Malfoy," Harry grunted, " Now let us pass. You let everyone else pass."

" What if I don't feel like moving. Yes, that's it. I don't think that we should move," he looked to his goons, " Right Crabbe and Gogle?"

" Right, Malfoy," they echoed.

" Just let us go, Malfoy," Hermione pleaded.

Ron stood behind Harry and Hermione quietly. The same three guys from the train were standing in front of them. He didn't understand why they couldn't move. One of the three boys was named Malfoy, and the other two were Crabbe and Gogle. Something told him he didn't like them.

" I see you haven't said anything yet, Weasly," Malfoy glared, " Have you lost your voice."

Crabbe and Gogle laughed at Malfoy's comment even though it wasn't a joke. Finally Malfoy turned to look at Crabbe and Gogle, which ceased the laughter. Harry and Hermione pushed Ron past Malfoy and his goons. As they were walking inside Ron turned his head to look at Malfoy.

" Nice meeting you," Ron waved, " Maybe I will see you around."

" No, you wont," Harry, said turning Ron back around.

They sat at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked around him at the ceiling that looked like the real night sky.

" Welcome everyone to another year of Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced.

Everyone broke into cheers and applause. Ron clapped too even though he didn't know what was, so special.

" Number one rule that should be followed is no student allowed in the dark forest," he began, " We also don't want any students wandering the corridors at night. Another announcement before we start the sorting, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mrs. Perry. Now let the sorting begin."

" Who was that old man?" Ron asked.

" Ron, that old man you called him by, which I think is rude," she scowled, " is Pro. Dumbledore, he is the headmaster of this school."

" Oh," Ron blushed.

" Don't worry about it too much it wasn't entirely your fault," she smiled.

Ron heard names being announced. He turned to the front where he saw a hat on a young boy's head. It was talking. Hats usually don't talk or did they?

" They are being sorted into their house," Hermione answered before Ron could ask the questioned.

" House?"

" Yes, house the house we are in is Gryffindor, didn't Fred and George tell you?" Hermione asked.

Ron thought back, but couldn't find anything.

" No," he replied.

" Well, that's okay it will make sense in time," she grinned.

" So, mate," Harry began, " You don't remember this place at all not a little?"

" No,"

Ron looked to the front again and noticed that all the kids were gone. Pro. Dumbledore was standing up again. He looked like he wanted to say something.

" Let the feast begin," he announced.

Ron looked at the table, and suddenly out of nowhere food began to grow from the table like flowers. As cool as it looked Ron thought it was creepy too. He watched everyone take food from the plates. They all began to stuff their mouths. Even though Ron was hungry he wouldn't eat the food. It could be poisonous.

" Ron, don't just seat there eat," Harry laughed.

" Where did it come from?" Ron asked.

" What do you mean where did it come from?" Hermione asked, " Just eat."

" I can't eat the food if I don't know where it came from," he explained, " It just grew out of the table, and does anyone know where it came form exactly?"

Harry and Hermione glared at Ron.

" I see I am the only one who cares where the food came from," Ron frowned.

Harry reached for a roll. Then he looked at Hermione who was nodding.

" Ron," Harry called.

" Yes?"

Suddenly a whole roll was shoved into Ron's mouth. He began to choke, but then swallowed. The food didn't taste, so bad. He looked at the other food items on the table and began to fill his plate. He picked his cup up and drank the liquid. Something moved behind Harry. He ignored it. Then the thing he saw began to come to view. It was a ghost. Ron spit out the juice he was about to swallow all over Harry.

" Ron, what is your problem?" he yelled.

" Ghost," he pointed his finger shaking.

" So, that doesn't give you a reason to spit your pumpkin juice at me," Harry glared taking a napkin.

" Didn't you see it?" Ron asked Hermione.

" Yes, don't' be afraid there are ghost all over the place they very friendly once you get a conversation started," Hermione stated, " Ron, please get out from under the table."

" Friendly ghosts?" Ron laughed, " Ghost are evil."

" Evil well I highly doubt we are evil," the ghost called Nicholas said.

" Don't be offended, Sir Nicholas, Ron, isn't well," Hermione grinned.

" I am sure he isn't," Sir Nicholas frowned.

Ron peeked out from under the table.

" Is it gone?" Ron asked.

" Yes but Ron-

" Thank goodness, spiders are scary, but ghost can be as scary as them too," Ron replied, " No."

" I was about to say that, Sir Nicholas is gone, but the other ghosts aren't,"

" Hermione, if, Ron, doesn't like the ghost then we should warn him about the paintings," Harry said.

" Yes, the paintings," Hermione frowned.

All of the students got up to leave. Ron got up too. Before Hermione could say anything to Ron he was following the kids out of the great hall. Hermione and Harry tired to catch up with Ron. When they finally caught up with Ron he was about to climb the stairs.

" Ron, we must tell you about the paintings," Hermione began.

" Paintings?" Ron smiled, " There are a lot of them here."

Ron climbed up the stairs to look at the picture of a fat lady. He thought the picture was pretty good.

" Hey, Harry, isn't that a great painting?" Ron asked Harry who finally made it up the stairs.

" Ron about the paintings," Harry began.

" Password please," the lady in the painting asked.

" That painting talked," Ron said then fainted.

Everyone entered through the portrait ignoring the boy who fainted.

" The paintings talk," Harry finally said.

Ron woke up on a couch. He looked all around him. He saw a fire, and Harry and Hermione.

" I had the strangest dream," he laughed, " I dreamed that a painting asked us for the password."

"Ron, that wasn't a dream," Hermione corrected.

" No, but,"

" I know it is surprising, but that is what Hogwarts is filled with surprises," Hermione answered.

Ron looked around him. He didn't feel comfortable in this place. Everywhere he turned there was a weird thing happening. He looked at his friends who were staring at the fire they seemed deep in thought.

" I am going up to bed," Hermione yawned.

" We better go too," Harry said looking at Ron.

Harry got up to leave, and told Ron to accompany him upstairs. Ron slowly walked up the stairs. Harry led Ron into a room.

" That's your bed, and there's your stuff," Harry said.

" My stuff?" Ron asked.

" Yes, your stuff," Harry nodded.

Ron opened the latch to the huge chest. Inside he found clothes and books. He changed into his pajamas then picked up one of the books. Harry turned to look at Ron examining a book. It was the Care of Magical Creatures book.  
" Ron, don't-

It was too late the book was opened, and a loud scream filled the boys dormitories. Every single boy woke up.

" What is going on?" Seamus yelled.

" Help!" Ron shrieked, " The book is attacking me!"

" Hold on, Ron, I'll help you," Harry promised whipping out his wand.

" Harry, wouldn't it be easier if he stroked the spine?" Neville asked.

" No, that book is too dangerous now," Harry, explained.

The man-eating book terrified Ron. If every book were like the possessed one, he would have to use careful precaution when opening the others. Even if the big hairy book was toothless it was hurting him severely.

" Flipendo!" Harry yelled.

Several rays of purple magic blasted from Harry's wand attacking the book. Shocked by the sudden surge of power the book retreated from a horrified Ron. It didn't stop on its path of causing devastation. Instead it went for Neville, but before he could strike Harry zapped it again. Then Seamus jumped on the startled book before it could produce any more chaos.

" What was that?" Ron inhaled rapidly.

" What do you mean what was that?" Seamus asked scratching his head, " That is are book for Care of Magical Creatures. Remember?"

" Ron, remember to always stroke the spine," Neville reminded.

" Stroke the spine?" Ron questioned.

" Guys, I think you all better seat down," Harry informed Neville and Seamus.

Harry explained Ron's current condition. He told them about his problem with remembering his past. They both looked at each other astonished faces on.

" So, you see," Harry frowned, " Ron, is trying to remember everyone else, and what is going on."

" That's rotten luck," Seamus commented.

" The worse," Neville added.

" Have you told, Pro. Dumbledore?" Seamus asked.

" Not, yet, but tomorrow at breakfast that is going to be my first priority," Harry explained.

" Good, now I'm going back to bed," Seamus yawned.

" Me too," Neville said.

Seamus and Neville went to their beds, and quickly dozed off. Harry looked at Ron who was still breathing shakily.

" I'm going to bed, Ron, you probably should too," Harry smiled getting into his bed, " And forget about the book."

"Oh, okay," Ron nodded.

Climbing into bed Ron rested his head on his pillow. He pulled the covers up to stop him from shivering. The lights turned off automatically. Darkness consumed the room as Ron drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hmm. Interesting day. Review please.

_Until next chapter_

_Bye_


	4. Midnight

Lost Memories

(AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you all my reviewers.)

Chap4 Midnight

Sunshine sailed through the open window in the boy's dormitories. Ron slowly woke up to come face to face with Harry. He yelled out loud falling out of bed. Rubbing his throbbing head he glared at Harry.

" What was that for?" he asked.

" I just wanted to make sure you were up mate," Harry grinned. " There is breakfast."

" Breakfast," he smiled feeling grateful that he could fill his hungry stomach. " Does it grow out of the table?"

" No, don't think, so," Harry scratched his head thinking.

Lifting himself from bed Ron went to his trunk to get his stuff that Harry pointed out the night before. He got out a uniform, and put it on then he went to brush his teeth. Feeling refreshed he headed downstairs with Harry.

" Hermione, is already in the great hall," Harry informed.

Suddenly Malfoy and his goons stopped them.

" Well, well, Potter and Weasl, what no Granger?" Malfoy smirked.

" Shut up, Malfoy," Harry grunted.

" Hello, Malfoy," Ron grinned putting out his hand for Malfoy to shake it. " I'm, Ron, Weasly."

Harry shook his head sadly at Ron's display of kindness toward their enemy Malfoy. Ron kept his hand out to Malfoy. Even if he had a feeling he didn't like them he decided to ignore it. He got along with Harry and Hermione and they were freaks. He might as well get along with Malfoy since he was a freak also. Secretly Ron believed while he was at Hogwarts he could probably befriend all the freaks.

" Come on, Ron," Harry commanded.

" Is he for real?" Malfoy laughed staring at Ron's outstretched hand.

" If you don't want to shake my hand I understand," Ron frowned withdrawing his hand. " I thought that we could become friends."

" Friends?" Malfoy snickered. " You want to be my friend?"

" Yes," Ron smiled.

" Fine then, you can come seat with us in the great hall," he smirked.

" Really?" Ron asked.

" Really,"

Harry pulled Ron away.

" Goodbye Malfoy," Ron waved.

When they arrived at the Gryffindor table Hermione was already there drinking her pumpkin juice. She looked up to see Harry and Ron and had a quizzical look on.

" What took you both so long?" she asked.

" Ron, was being nice to, Malfoy," Harry frowned.

" Why?"

" I don't know,"

" I don't know why you both don't like him," Ron began, " He seems like a nice fellow. He asked me to come sit with them. In fact I wouldn't mind being his friend."

" But he is, Malfoy, and you hate, Malfoy," Harry tried to remind Ron.

" I have made up my mind," he grinned. " Besides I am friends with both of you, and your freaks. Malfoy is a freak too, so I can be friends with him also."

" Stop calling us freaks," Hermione warned.

Ron looked at where Malfoy and other freaks were sitting. He waved, and they waved back. He took a deep breath and went over to where they were sitting.

" Don't go over there, Ron," Harry begged. " They are bad news."

Ignoring Harry and Hermione he walked to the table Malfoy was at and sat down right next to him.

" What is he doing here?" A guy asked angrily.

" Hey let's not be rude he is my friend," Malfoy grinned.

" Your friend, but Malfoy," the kid commented.

" My friend," he winked.

" Oh, of course, your friend," he snickered.  
Looking at the plate in front of him Ron began to eat. The food wasn't, so bad. He took a drink of the liquid in the cup by his plate. Harry and Hermione stared at Ron from the Gryffindor table. Seamus, Neville, and Collin sat their selves down in front of Harry and Hermione.

" What is, Ron doing sitting with, Malfoy?" Seamus asked. " Did you have a fight?"

" No, he thinks he can be, Malfoy's friend," Harry grimaced.

" Someone should go get him before they make a fool out of poor, Ron," Seamus offered.

" You do that," Harry ordered. " I'll go talk to Pro. Dumbledore."

" Me?" Seamus said. " Who said I wanted to do it?"

" I did," Harry glared. " Now go."

Slowly Harry walked to Dumbledore. He was talking to a teacher, but stopped once Harry began to speak.

" Yes, Harry," he asked.

" Pro. Dumbledore sorry for interrupting your conversation," he apologized.

" No, don't worry, what is your problem?"

" It's, Ron, sir," Harry answered.

" Ron?"

" Yes, he can't remember his past clearly," Harry started. " He said that Fred and George told him he fell off his broom while playing qudditch. Sir he doesn't remember falling himself."

" I see, he has the case of amnesia," Dumbledore answered.

" Amnesia? Well what should we do? Is there a antidote?"

" Harry, calm down it takes time to recover, days maybe weeks. All you can do is be there for him,"

" Is there a way to speed up the process? Because, Ron, is trying to become friends with, Malfoy, and we know that is going to end up being a disaster,"

" Ah yes, Draco Malfoy," Pro. Dumbledore smiled, " Ron, will be fine."

" But, Professor," Harry began.

" It'll be fine now run along,"

Disappointed Harry went back to the Gryffindor table to find Ron sitting angrily his arms crossed over his chest.

" I don't understand why you had to take me away from that table," Ron pouted, " I was making a new friend. Unless you don't want me to make new friends."

" Of course we want you to make friends," Hermione laughed. " Just not with him."

Everyone in the great hall began to leave. Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed. They went to where. Pro. Mauggle was to get their schedule.

" What is potions class?" Ron asked.

" You'll see," Hermione frowned. " Let's go get our books."

After they retrieved their books they went down into the dungeons to where potions class was located. Once inside they were about to take their seat when Ron heard someone calling his name.

" Hey, Ron, over here," Malfoy called.

" Coming," Ron shouted back.

" Oh no you don't they are just going to humiliate you some way," Hermione warned.

" They would never do that they are my friends," Ron grinned walking over to Malfoy.

" He is going to be tricked I just know it," Hermione frowned.

Proudly Ron strolled over to his new friends. He saw there was an open seat, so he decided to take it, but before he could he fell flat on his backside. He looked up to see a surprised look on Malfoy's face. He heard people laughing around him.

" I'm so, sorry," Malfoy frowned. " Are you hurt?"

" I'm fine I guess I just fell out of my chair," he smiled.

" I knew it," Hermione glared daggers at Malfoy and his goons. " Come on, Ron."

" What gives? He didn't do it. I just fell out of my chair," Ron argued.

" Ron, Malfoy, pulled the chair from under you before you could seat down,"

" He did what?" Harry asked.

" Will you both leave me alone?" Ron yelled. " I'm not stupid. I know when I'm not wanted. I can tell when someone doesn't want to be my friend. Stop treating me like a kid."

"Ron,"

" No," Ron commented

" Mate,"

" Shut up," Ron ordered Harry

Ron went back to where Malfoy and his friends were. He sat down carefully, so he wouldn't fall. Malfoy grinned he didn't think he could split the trio up.

" Harry," Hermione cried. " You have to talk to, Ron, he is our friend."

" Hermione, you heard him," Harry growled. " He isn't stupid. Let him figure it out."

" But," Hermione began.

" Let's hope he figures out in time," Harry frowned looking at Ron. " Let's hopes he knows who his real friends are."

Ron was outraged by how his so-called friends were acting. How could such a nice kid be mean? Malfoy was nice enough to let Ron seat with them, so he couldn't possibly be a bad person.

" Today class we will be making a sleeping potion. Everyone read the directions on the board before they disappear, and don't worry this assignment only counts for a whole half percent of your grade," Pro. Snape chirped.

" What's the other half?" Neville asked.

Ron watched the tall creepy teacher with long black clothes, and long greasy black hair creep over to the petrified boy.

" Do you enjoy asking stupid questions?" he asked.

Neville shook his head.

" Oh really? Well it seems to me that you do. Fifty points from Gryffindor," he yelled.

Neville bowed his head embarrassed. Everyone in Slytheran was laughing. Ron noticed that Malfoy was laughing, so he joined.

" Before I was interrupted by, Mr.Longbottom, I was explaining your assignment, and its importance to your grade. Now get to work or receive detention," he demanded.

As Ron was staring into space he felt a smack on his back. He looked to see who did that to him. It was none other than his friend Malfoy.

" Yes," Ron replied.

" You should probably get to work on your potion," Malfoy ordered.

" My what?"

" The sleeping potion, Pro. Snape, assigned," he explained.

" What is a sleeping potion?" Ron questioned.

" Is a potion that makes you fall a sleep," he responded.

"Oh,"

Carefully Ron watched Malfoy put some ingredients in a bowl.

" This potion is extremely powerful, so do not sniff it," Pro. Snape reminded.

" How do you make the sleeping potion?" Ron asked further.

" Are you deaf the ingredients are on the board?"

" Oh," Ron smiled, " You mean that."

" Yes, you imbecile," Malfoy rudely remarked.

" Where do I get fairy wings?" Ron questioned.

" Are you extremely ignorant?" he glared.

" No," Ron answered. " I was hoping you would help me."

" Help you? Now why would I – not help you?" Malfoy smirked. " Here mate let me help."

All the ingredients were poured into Ron's cauldron. He thanked Malfoy happily.

" You know, Pro. Snape, told us to get the scent of the potion after we have made it," Malfoy clarified.

" You mean smell it?" Malfoy nodded. " Malfoy, Pro. Snape, said not to sniff the potion."

" How are you sure?" he asked.

" I heard it with my own ears," Ron justified.

Malfoy gave him a look that asked are you sure. Not being sure Ron sucked the aroma of the potion into his nose. Suddenly Ron' s eyes began to fall. He began to feel drowsy, and tired. Harry watched in disgust as Ron's head fell into the cauldron causing it to tip over and spill onto the floor.

" Did you see that?" Harry asked. " Malfoy, tricked, Ron."

" I know it just makes me, so mad," Hermione fumed.

Pro. Snape sauntered over to Malfoy to check his potion. A small grin came onto his face.

" Excellent, Malfoy," he congratulated. " Why is Mr. Weasly sitting with the Slytherans? And why is he uncuocious?"

" Pro. Snape, I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen," Malfoy frowned. " Ask for him sitting over here. I don't know why, but I didn't tell him to leave because I wanted to be nice."

" Malfoy, it is just like you caring about your fellow students," he droned. " Mr. Weasly will receive an f on his assignment, and fifty points will be deducted from Gryffindor for his pigheadedness."

" Professor that isn't fair," Hermione fussed. " It isn't, Ron's fault. Malfoy tricked him."

" Mrs. Granger, I highly doubt, Mr. Malfoy, hoaxed, Mr. Weasly into going against the regulations," he murmured.

" I would never do such a thing," Malfoy smirked.

" He lies professor. He also pulled the chair from underneath, Ron, when he was about to sit," she wailed.

" Mrs. Granger, I am tired of all your nonsense. I don't appreciate you degrading, Mr. Malfoy, and for that you fifty more points will be deducted from Gryffindor,"

" But-

" And that is final," he snapped.

Pro. Snape walked over to Neville to check on his potion. When Hermione was sure he was out of ear range she began to talk.

" I don't like the way you are humiliating, Ron, Malfoy, I don't like it at all," she scolded. " I suggest you stop at once, or you will be hearing from me."

" Granger, I don't know what you are talking about," he smirked.

" Malfoy, you oh," Hermione glared.

When everyone's potions were checked Pro. Snape announced a paper that was to be written and turned in by tomorrow. Ron woke up rubbing his eyes. Malfoy was gone, but Hermione and Harry were still in the classroom. Quietly Ron tried to sneak by them, but before he could make it out the door he heard someone calling his name.

" Yes," he replied bitterly.

" Ron, you have to believe us, Malfoy is bad news," Hermione rationalized. " He told you to smell that potion, but you knew you weren't suppose to, and then you ended up falling asleep."

" Maybe he mistakenly told me," Ron pondered.

" No, it was on purpose, and because of your falling asleep in class you received an F on your assignment. Ron you have to believe us. He is a bad person," Hermione ranted.

" Hermione is right," Harry nodded.

Ron didn't listen to his friends he just gave them the cold shoulder. Looking at his schedule he saw the word qudditch. What was qudditch? Where was it held? What kind of class was qudditch? His head pained him as he thought about the questions. But who to find to answer them? There was a girl walking in front of him, so he deiced he would ask her.

" Hello, um excuse me,"

" Yes- Oh hey, Ron,"

" You know me?"

" Of course silly your, Ginny's brother," she smiled.

" Who?"

" You're, so funny,"

" Who are you?"

" You probably don't remember me," she laughed. " I'm, Luna Lovegood."

Ron raised his eyebrow.

" Looney, Luna Lovegood," she grinned.

Ron shook his head.

" Oh I guess not then," she frowned.

" Well, Luna could you help me?" he asked. " Where is qudditch?"

" Ron, are you well? Qudditch is where it always is. Outside on the qudditch field,"

" And that is?"

" Come on I'll show you,"

Ron followed the girl outside. She then stopped right in the middle of a great big field. Looking up Ron saw huge rings, and a stadium surrounding the field. With a smile plastered on his face Ron marched over to Malfoy and his friends who were

on the other side of the field.

" Ron, where are you going?" she questioned.

" To my friends," he answered.

" Ron, how nice to see you," Malfoy lied.

" Nice to see you too, Malfoy," Ron beamed.

" We were going to invite you to play a game with us," he smiled.

" What is it?"

" You'll see,"

Malfoy handed Ron a broom. Bewildered Ron stared at Malfoy with a quizzical look on his face. Why did Malfoy give him a broom?

" Get on the broom, and just fly around," he instructed. " We will join you shortly."

Ron mounted the broom till confused. After Malfoy ordered Ron to kick off the ground he waited. When Ron obeyed Malfoy's orders he began sailing through the sky. He could feel the wind blowing through his hair. His heart was beating not stop, and he had no idea what he was doing. A stand was in his way, so he turned successfully passing it.

" When I was walking down the hallway with, Crabbe, I heard something," he grinned.

Malfoy waited for Gogle to speak further, but got no response.

" Okay then let's hear it," Malfoy demanded.

" We heard, Dumbledore, talking to Pro. Mauglgle, about, Ron,"

" Yes,"

" Guess what?" Crabbe blurted out.

" What you morons?"

" Ron Weasly, has lost his memory,"

" Memory about his past," Crabbe added.

" His memory eh?" Malfoy evilly grinned. " We can have fun with this."

Harry talked to the qudditch captain about their next game was, and when it was. Suddenly Ginny pointed into the sky yelling at the top of her lungs.

" Look at, Ron, he is acting like he can't fly. He looks like he is going to crash," she shrieked.

Malfoy brought out his wand aiming at Ron's broom.

" Flipendo!" he hollered.

As Ron bolted through the air a flash of magic struck his broom. Suddenly his broom flipped over. He was flying upside down. Terror filled his head as his hand slipped and he had to hold on with his legs.

" Harry, Ron, is going to fall, and hurt himself," Hermione wailed.

" Maybe it will fix his head," Harry laughed.

Hermione glared at Harry.

" Fine, I'll help," he frowned.

Harry lifted up his wand. Ron was about to hit a large structure, but instead he carefully landed on the floor.

" Ron, you okay?" Hermione asked.

" Whoa," he gasped. " What a ride."

Ron's head was spinning, and he felt like he was floating. He didn't know brooms could fly. Hogwarts wasn't just a school, but a bizarre place where weird things happened.

" Ron," Harry grinned. " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine, but do all brooms do that?" he laughed.

" Some sweep floors, but yes most brooms do that," Harry smirked.

" Harry, we better start walking to Care of Magical Creatures now," Hermione informed. " Don't want to be late you know."

" What about qudditch?" Harry asked.

" What about it?" she snorted. " You have it tomorrow maybe then you can teach, Ron, the proper way to ride a broom."

" Proper way, but, Hermione," Harry grunted.

" Are you coming, Ron?" she questioned.

" Sure," he grinned. "Are their more brooms where we are going?"

The trio strolled down the corridors. Then they walked down a long bridge. Looking to the sides Ron saw great big green hills that seem to stretch miles and miles. The sun gave off a golden hue mixed with bright yellows. It was slowly setting on the horizon a true beautiful sight. When they exited the bridge they walk through many stones then walked down stone stairs. They continued to walk toward a tiny hut.

Ron saw a man was standing in front of the hut. The man seemed so small, but as they walked closer he grew in size. Arriving right in front of the hut Ron found out to his dismay that the man was looked over six feet tall. A giant.

" Hello, Hagrid," Hermione squealed.

" Hermion', Arry, Ron," he greeted. " How nice to see all of you."

" He's a giant," Ron squeaked.

" Don't let that fool you," he laughed. " I am as gentle as a unicorn."

" Hagrid, we have to tell you something," they began.

" Could it er wait,"he asked.

" Hagrid, it is really important," Hermione said. " You must know. Ron lost…

" Af'er class please," Hagrid interrupted.

" But, Hagrid," Harry blurted out. " Ron has lost his….

" Not now," he pleaded as more students appeared in front of him.

" Ron, we must warn you…

" Shh," Ron replied.

Hagrid went to the back of his hut bringing out an animal on a leash. There stood a dog with long teeth that reached out of his mouth. Blood red eyes stared at the students. The dog looking creature's fur was all black, and had long claws that looked to be able to rip through human flesh.

" I call em Midnight," he smiled. " He is a Shredder."

" Why is that, Hagrid?" Hermione asked politely.

" They would shred you up with their mighty teeth and claws if you upset them," He explained. " Midnight is a special shredder. He doesn't like anything that smells offensive. Now who is going to pet him first?"

Everyone stepped back, and Ron was the only one who stood out.

" Ah, Ron," Hagrid grinned. " Nice of you to volunte'r."

" Me?"

" Yes, you,"

Ron looked at the animal then kept his place. No way was he going to pet that thing. Harry gave Ron a slight push forward. Ron hesitantly walked toward the animal.

" Let him smell you first," Hagrid, instructed.

The dog like beast sniffed Ron then stopped. Carefully Ron petted the dog's head.

" Good job, Ron," Hargid clapped.

" Horary for Ron, because he petted at ugly beast," Malfoy grunted. " The only reason the beast let, Ron, pet him was because he smelled just like him appalling."

Malfoy walked up to the animal and bopped it on the head. Midnight growled, but then went to smell Malfoy.

" You like it?" Malfoy laughed. " It is the most expensive cologne my father could buy. Unlike, Weasly, I care about how I smell."

" Did er say cologne?"

" Yes I did you oaf,"

Midnight suddenly went rogue, and pounced on Malfoy. The beast opened his Malfoy and began to rip Malfoy apart. Shrieks slipped from Malfoy's mouth as the animal tore through his flesh. Ron cowered in fear at the sight of his friend being attacked. Blood seeped through opened skin.

" Someone give me their wand," Hagrid shouted.

Harry threw his wand to Hagrid. Shakily Hagrid pointed his wand at Midnight. Bright rays of magic shot out of his wand as he pointed at the dog. Suddenly the beast jumped off Malfoy and headed behind Hagrid's hut.

" Hagrid, you should get him to the hospital wing quick," Hermione yelled.

" Right, um class is over," Hagird ordered picking up Malfoy.

Everyone was quiet.

" Poor, Malfoy," Ron frowned.

" If you ask me he had it coming," Harry mumbled. " Strolling up like he owned the place. With his horrid smelling cologne."

" So that's what smelled, so dreadful," Seamus laughed.

" Don't say that," Ron hushed. " Malfoy, is a nice guy."

" Nice, Ron, he isn't nice," Harry explained. " He is awful."

" Hagrid, should have kept that beast on a leash," Ron announced. " What type of teacher brings in animals like that?"

" Ron," Hermione frowned. " It wasn't Hagrid's fault. You heard him tell, Malfoy."

" I know he made a mistake, but don't we all?" Ron stated.

" That wasn't a mistake he is probably trying to get, Hagrid, fired," Neville corrected.

" I wont believe any of you," Ron roared. " I am going to prove to you, Malfoy is a generous person."

Ron stalked off leaving everyone speechless.

" Harry, talk to him," Hermione whispered.

" I don't if my words will mean anything," Harry confessed.

Harry followed Ron looking back toward Hermione who told him to go. How was he going to convince Ron Malfoy was bad? He didn't know, but he had to try.

* * *

Hm interesting. Ron has a wrong impression of Malfoy. Or is it that Harry and Hermione don't understand Malfoy like Ron does. What is going to happen to Midnight or Hagrid's job? Find out next chapter. 

_Until next chapter_

_Bye_


	5. The future is clear

Lost Memories

(AN: Hey what is up? I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did it would be cool.)

Chap5 The future is clear

Ron stomped out of the forest heading back up the stone steps. He passed the big stone structures, and headed onto the bridge. Stopping he picked up a rock and threw it over the side of the bridge not caring if it hit someone or not. Once back inside Hogwarts he stood shaking with anger. If he only knew where the hospital wing was. Suddenly Pro. Dumbledore strolled up to Ron.

" Ah, Mr. Weasly, how are you on this fine day," he asked.

" I am furious sir," he replied through clenched teeth.

" Furious? May I ask why?" he sounded surprised.

" Hagrid's, stupid creature injured my friend, Malfoy," he frowned.

" Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I heard about that terrible incident, " he sighed.

" Professor? Could you direct me to the hospital wing?"

Dumbledore nodded. Slowly he walked to the direction where the hospital wing was. Opening the big doors Dumbledore let Ron enter first.

" You know your way back?" he politely asked.

" Yes sir, I think so,"

" Have a nice day,"

" Thank you professor,"

The hospital wing contained beds for patients. He looked around to see if he saw Malfoy anywhere. Then he heard loud moaning coming from inside, so he followed it. Finally he found his friend covered in badges lying on a bed. There was a nurse towering over him making sure if he was okay.

" Malfoy," Ron called.

" Oh, you must be a friend," she smiled. " I'll leave you both alone."

The nurse swiftly walked past Ron. Hesitantly Ron inched closer to Malfoy.

" Crabbe, Gogle?" he groaned.

" No, Ron, Ron Weasly," he grinned.

" What do you bloody want?" he hollered.

" I just wanted to see if your okay," Ron said taken aback by Malfoy's yelling.

" Of course I'm not okay! I was attack by a blasted beast!"

Ron frowned at the way Malfoy was acting, but then again he was injured.

" Sorry,"

" You should be," Malfoy growled. " If you hadn't showed off in the first place I probably would have gone up there."

" I didn't mean to," Ron spoke his lip trembling.

" Didn't mean to," Malfoy laughed. " Probably wanted me to get hurt. Didn't you! Didn't you!"

" No, I didn't!" Ron shouted, but then quieted himself. " I mean I wouldn't ever think of wishing you were hurt. You're my friend."

" Friend?" Malfoy snickered. " Come closer, Weasly, I have to tell you something."

Slowly Ron moved closer to Malfoy. He kneeled down so he could hear him.

" I was never you friend," he smirked. " Never ever!"

" But-

" No, I was pretending to be your friend today. It was all a joke. I knew I could get away with it because you don't' remember your past," he smiled. " So I was free to steer you the wrong way. Not alone did I, Malfoy, single handily break up the trio, but I also completely and utterly made a fool of you."

Ron shook his head. There was no way. Malfoy was, so kind and generous toward him. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to believe Malfoy was his friend. To keep him from showing that he cared Ron ran out the hospital wing. Everything didn't make sense. He wished he could remember his past. He sat on the bridge trying as hard as he could to think, but all he got was an annoying headache.

" Why!" he roared throwing a rock.

It wasn't fair. Why was it that he had to be the one with the lost memories? Why was he the one to be clueless? Having to be reminded about past experiences by two people he still didn't know. Hugging his knees toward him Ron cried. He was completely disgusted with himself. Now he had no friends. He would have to stay at Hogwarts not knowing anything. Having no guides to show him the ropes.

" Ron," a voice called.

" Go away!"

" It is me, Harry,"

Slowly Ron pulled up his head to see Harry starring at him.

" What is the matter?" Harry asked. " Why are you crying?"

" I'm an arrogant, idiotic, stupid, pigheaded fool," Ron answered,

" I don't know about that," Harry smiled sitting beside Ron.

" I am," Ron simply stated. " I thought that, Malfoy, was my friend."

" Malfoy," Harry sneered.

" How could I be so dumb?"

" Ron, it isn't your fault," Harry assured Ron.

" I know," Ron frowned staring at his feet. " I just can't remember my past."

" Exactly,"

Ron stood up shakily wiping away his tears. Looking over the bridge he saw the beautiful hills that just seem to never stop. The sun was almost setting.

" Harry, I know Fred and George told me I fell off my broom, but I don't' remember ever falling off a broom," Ron explained. " The only time I remember getting on a broom was today."

" Well, Ron, you might never remember that, but let me tell you something," Harry grinned. " Even if it takes you forever to remember us. We will wait."

" Why?"

" Because, Hermione and I are your friends,"

"After all I said to you," Ron frowned. " You still want to be my friend?"

" Yes, Ron, we do,"

" Harry," Ron embraced Harry happily. " Thank you."

" Your welcome," Harry smiled patting Ron on the back.

" Sorry to break this happy moment, but you two have to get to Devination, and I have to get to arithmacy, so we should be on our way," Hermione commanded.

" Come on, Ron, devination a waits," Harry laughed.

Ron followed Harry up the stairs. After a few flights they entered a room that had no chairs, but pillows on the floor. Other students were there waiting for a teacher.

" What is this place?" Ron asked.

" Devination," Dean answered.

" Hey, Dean, I barely see you anymore," Harry shook his hand.

" That is strange because I always see you," Dean grinned. " Then again I don't waste time chatting when it is time to sleep."

" Dean?"

" Hey, Ron," Dean stuck out his hand.

Ron looked at the hand but refused to shake it.

"Ron, Dean, is our friend," Harry whispered.

" Oh, sorry about that," Ron smiled shaking Dean's hand.

" Welcome to another year of devination," a lady announced.

The lady was dressed in the strangest clothes you had ever seen. Ron wanted to ask who she was, but the lady spoke again.

" You all know my name is, Pro. Trelawney, but incase anyone forgot," she smiled staring at Ron. " I am the devination teacher, and I will be teaching you to read palms, crystal balls, and my favorite reading minds."

" Reading minds?" Lavender asked. " We never learned that before."

" Yes, but since this is your sixth year I believe you all are ready," she explained. " Open your books to page 456, there you will read about reading palms."

Ron opened his book that said Unfogging the future. Turning to the page Ron began to read. Before he could finish Pro. Trelawney began to speak.

" You boy give me your palm," she asked Neville.

" Okay,"

Taking his hand she spit in it.

" I t is a little dirty," she smiled trying to wipe Neville's hands with her spit.

" And the spit makes it better?" Dean asked.

" Tsk. Tsk. Exactly what I thought," she shook her head.

" What?"

" Failure awaits you," she frowned.

" Failure! What failure?"

Pro. Trelawney strolled over to Ron.

" May I see your palm?" she asked.

" You aren't going to spit on it are you?" he asked.

" Of course not," she laughed.

Harry took Ron's hand and spit on it.

" Hey!"

" He was," she stated. " Now, oh! Oh no, this isn't good."

" What?"

" You have lost your memories," she frowned.

" Whoa," Ron sighed. " Thought it was something really horrible. Good thing I already knew that."

" That isn't all," she frowned. " Your lost memories will cause you death."

" Death!" Ron squealed.

" By misguided judgment,"

Pro. Trelawney backed away from Ron then walked over to another group to see if they were following directions. Ron stared at his hand damp from Harry's salvia. How could his lost memories cause him death? He looked in the book to see if she was right, but didn't understand what the book was trying to tell him.

"Ron, don't' fret," Harry smiled. " Pro. Trelawney is crazy. Pro. Dumbledore says she predicts someone dies every year, and it never happens."

" But, Harry, what if? I mean misguided judgment, Harry, is a big thing," Ron shook.

" Don't be silly, Ron," Harry laughed. " You'll be fine now read my palm, so we can be done with this."

Picking up his book Ron looked on the page. He attempted to read Harry's palm. But all he saw was Harry's hand.

" I can't," Ron frowned. " Was I able to do it before?"

" Well, a little yes," Harry nodded. " Don't worry about it. It is not your fault."

Class ended and everyone exited the classroom. Ron felt uneasy about Pro. Trelawney's prediction. The two friends headed to the great hall where they would have lunch before their last class of the day. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table poking at her food. When Harry and Ron sat down she looked up.

" Hello, Harry, Ron," she greeted. " Ron, you look spooked."

" Pro. Trelawney….

" Told, Ron, he was going to die," Hermione interrupted.

" How did you know that?"

" Ron, had the look of horror on his face," Hermione concluded. " Beside, Pro. Trelawney, announces someone's death every year, and it always doesn't come true."

" Are you sure?" Ron asked.

" Yes, I'm positive, Pro. Trelawney is a fool that was hired because no one else would take the useless job," she grinned. " So don't worry a thing about her."

" Harry! Harry!" a voice hollered.

Harry turned to see who was calling him, and saw Neville running up to him.

" What is it, Neville?"

" Professor- Trelawney- was-was-

" Was what?" Harry urged.

" Right," Neville stated.  
" Right about what?" Harry asked again.

" Probably today's date," Hermione mumbled.

" No, she was right about failure awaiting me," he frowned.

" Oh goodness," Hermione huffed.

" Go ahead, Neville," Harry smiled glaring at Hermione.

" Well, I got this test back," Neville spoke. " The potions test."

" There never was a potion test," Hermione argued.

" Pro. Snape made me stay after, and take one because of my stupid question in class today," he lowered his head. " Anyway! I failed. Do you both know what this means?"

" That you are a bad test taker?" Harry guessed.

" You will need a tutor?"

" No," Neville frowned. " This means that, Pro. Trelawney was right, and that, Ron…

" That I will die," Ron answered.

Neville nodded sadly.

" Honestly, you don't believe what. Pro. Trelawney said, Neville. You don't believe that you failed because she said you would?"

Neville looked at his feet.

" Neville, Pro. Trelawney is an arrogant teacher. She has no idea what she is talking about. You don't actually believe, Ron, is going to die when she says he will?" she asked further.

" Hermione, a little trouble here," Harry said.

Hermione looked to see Ron passed out on the floor.

" Oh no! Ron's dead!" Neville screamed.

" Neville, quiet!" Hermione hushed.

Hermione and Harry tried to wake Ron up before lunch was over. Neville stood watching in horror.

* * *

End of chapter 5. 


	6. Hogsmeade

Lost Memories

(AN: I know it has been a while since I have updated, so here is another chapter. I don't own Harry Potter.)

Chap6 Hogsmeade

Harry shook Ron furiously trying to wake him from his unconscious state. Hermione tried contributing by slapping Ron once or twice, but nothing worked. It was like Ron was permanently stuck unmotionless forever. Finally Ron stirred slightly. Harry and Hermione grinned wildly watching their friend sit up.

" What happened?" Ron asked.

" Oh my gosh!" Neville shouted. " He is back from the dead."

" Quiet, Neville," Harry hushed. " Now, Ron, you just fainted."

" Oh," he frowned rubbing his head.

Slowly Ron got off the floor looking at his two friends.

" You okay?" Hermione asked.

" I'm fine,"

" Ron! Ron!" a high-pitched yell shattered the calmness.

A girl with long red hair ran toward Ron arms wide open. Ron tried to back away, but was attacked.

" Get off!" he yelled.

" What is your problem, Ron?" Ginny hollered. " You don't want to talk to your sister?"

Ron remembered seeing the girl before. Yes, she was the smiley girl that he met at that place he didn't know. Quickly Ron pushed the girl off him. Ginny looked really hurt.

"Well, Ron, if you didn't want a hug you could have told me," she scowled.

" Ginny, your brother doesn't remember you," Harry explained.

" Of course he does," she laughed.

" No he doesn't," Hermione corrected. " We know about his accident. You know the terrible fall off his broom."

" Oh," Ginny sighed. " It was terrible indeed, mum and I were so afraid we thought…

" Ginny, Ron, has lost his memories of his past, so he doesn't remember you," Hermione spelled out. " He doesn't remember us."

" What that can't be," Ginny shook her head. " Ron, you know who I am right?"

Staring at the strange girl quizzically Ron shook his head from side to side. Tears began to fall down Ginny's cheeks.

" So, Ron, wasn't okay," Ginny trembled. " He wasn't alright."

" No, Ginny, but don't worry he will remember us soon," Harry comforted her.

" What if he never remembers?" she asked.

" He will,"

" Hey, Harry!" Dean called. " Isn't it today we visit Hogsmeade?"

"I forgot all about that," Harry slapped his forehead.

Ron stared at Harry. What was Hogsmeade? When were they visiting the place? Quickly Ron followed his friends outside into the grounds where carriages were waiting. There were many kids waiting to get on the carriages.

" What's hogsmeade?" Ron asked once they were inside the carriage.

" What's hogsmeade?" Ginny repeated crying.

" You'll see," Harry smiled.

The carriage stopped very smoothly. Everyone stepped out ready to enjoy a great stay at Hogsmeade. Ron was impressed by what he saw. Various shops were scattered around.

" Let's go talk to Fred and George," Harry offered.

When they arrived in front of Fred and George's joke shop they saw Fred and George behind the counter. Harry called them to get their attention. Fred looked up and was very pleased to see Harry. George was equally pleased.

" Harry, everyone come over here!" they waved.

Ron stopped in his tracks. He recognized those two boys. They were the screamers from before. Harry saw Ron stop and urged him to follow. Not moving a muscle Ron turned his head in disagreement. Fred and George saw their brother's reaction to them, and felt a huge hole form in their heart. But they both shrugged it aside.

" What brings you here?" Fred asked Harry.

" It's about, Ron," Harry frowned looking at Ron who still didn't move from where he was standing. " Why didn't you tell, your mum?"

" We tried to tell our mum," George nodded. " She wouldn't listen."

" And so she made, Ron, go to school even in his condition," Fred explained. " Has he caused too much trouble?"

" No, not really," Harry assured the twins. " But he tried to become, Malfoy's friend."

" Was it a disaster?" they asked.

" Horrible disaster," Harry answered.

Carefully Ron watched Harry talk with Fred and George. How could Harry talk to them? Suddenly the two boys walked over to Ron. Backing away Ron didn't want to talk to them.

" Ron, you might still not trust us, but we just want you to know we will always…

" Well, well isn't that nice the weasly reunion," Malfoy sneered.

" Yeah, Weasly, reunion," Crabbe and Gogle laughed.

" Get out of our store, Malfoy, you know the rules brats aren't allowed," George inquired.

" Brat!" Malfoy hollered.

Harry snickered quietly.

" This store is quite pleasant," Malfoy announced. " How could you afford it if you're poor? Oh wait you borrowed the money."

" It is none of your business where we got the money," Fred snorted.

" The products you sell do you make them yourself?" he asked picking up a can of itching powder.

" Yes," they replied.

" That is nice," Malfoy laughed dropping a bottle onto the floor. " Ooops how clumsy of me."

" You better pick that up, Malfoy," Fred growled through clenched teeth.

" No, I think that is your job," Malfoy glared. " One of you is the janitor right?"

" No," George spoke calmly. " We share our jobs."

" I see, so you wouldn't mind if we broke something," he asked.

" We would mind," they roared.

Malfoy winked at Crabbe and Gogle and soon all heck broke loose. Bottles, cans, and packages were pushed on the floor. Crates were turned over, so the contents were scattered all over the floor.

" Stop that right now!" they yelled.

Fred and George charged at Malfoy tackling him to the ground. They rolled all over the floor. Kids who were about to step into the store stayed outside fearing for their lives. Ron watched the fight in horror.

" Fred, George, calm down!" Ginny warned. " Stop it right now."

" What should we do?" Hermione asked.

Harry ran over to stop the fight, but received a punch in the nose.

" **ENOUGH!**"

Everyone turned to see Fudge standing in the doorway along with a few officers from Azkaban. He fixed his eyes upon Fred and George on top of Malfoy. Looking around the store he noticed various items scattered around the store. The room smelled of spilled chemicals. Everyone in the store froze. Fudge sauntered passed Hermione and Ginny glaring at the two girls. Then he ambled past Ron who looked like he could careless. Abruptly he stopped in front of Fred and George.

" What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

" Fudge sir I accidentally dropped a bottle on the floor, and they just came up and attacked me," Malfoy commented quickly.

" What?" Fred and George hollered. " The little brat walked in here and tore up our store."

" We didn't attack him for no reason," Fred corrected.

" It was just to protect our store," George added.

" To protect your store! You attacked me and gave me a bloody nose!" Malfoy shouted trying to wipe off the blood.

" We didn't mean to," they replied.

" That's enough boys," he ordered. " Malfoy, run along."

" Yes sir," he grinned running out the door Crabbe and Gogle following.

Fred and George began to clean up the store.

" Ask for you boys, you have to come with me," he commanded.

" Why sir? We said we didn't mean it?" they frowned.  
" Yeah sir," Harry piped up. " Malfoy, started it."

" Now, Harry, you stay out of this," he gave Harry a cold stare.

Officers from Azkaban came up to Fred and George and hand cuffed them.

Ginny ran over to them pleading with Fudge, so they could be given another chance. Fudge only told her to stay back. Fred and George walked out the store that day their heads lowered. Many people gazed at the two boys being taken away by the Azkaban police.

" That isn't fair," Ginny stomped. " It wasn't their fault. It was, Malfoy."

" We know, Ginny, but they don't want to listen," Hermione scowled. " Fudge is always jumping to conclusions."

" What do we do?" Harry asked.

" Nothing it is out of our hands," Hermione answered solemnly.

" We can't just stand here!" Ginny cried. " They are being taken to Azkaban and you know what is there right? There are…

" We know, Ginny," Harry nodded.

" I can't believe you're not going to do anything. Even you, Ron? I know you don't know, but they're your brothers!" she hollered.

Ginny ran out of the store tears flowing from her eyes.

" Oh this is bad," Hermione frowned.

" Guess what I heard? That Fred and George were taken to Azkaban!" Neville shouted.

" It's true," Harry responded.

" That is horrible," Seamus added. " To think it was all, Malfoy's fault."

" That would make sense why we saw, Ginny, run out crying a minute ago," Dean answered.

Ron didn't really understand what the big deal was. Even if he didn't know the two boys he still felt bad for them. But everyone didn't have to make a big deal about their arrest. It wasn't like they didn't deserve it. They did after all attack Malfoy.

" Maybe if we talk to, Pro. Dumbledore, we could probably get him to talk to, Fudge," Hermione suggested.

" I don't know, but how about we worry about this later," Harry ordered. " Let's have fun."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville headed to the three brooms for some butter beer. When they arrived at their destination they ordered their drinks. As they were drinking they started up a conversation.

" So, Harry, who are you taking to the Yule ball?" Dean asked.

" Probably, Cho," Seamus laughed.

" I don't know who I am taking," Harry blushed. " And you shouldn't worry about it."

" Yeah, because, Harry, is a babe magnet," Seamus announced. " He probably has the whole girl population swooning over him right now."

" Who are you taking to the Yule ball?" Dean questioned.

" Dean…

" What is a Yule ball?" Ron asked.

" What is a Yule ball?" Dean laughed.

" Dean, may we talk to you outside?" Harry offered.

" Yes, of course, but why?"

Answering no further questions Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean excited three brooms leaving Ron and Hermione alone. When Hermione was sure they were gone she scooted her chair closer to Ron. Not noticing the space difference between them Ron continued to drink his beverage.

" Um, Ron," Hermione whispered. " Ron."

" Huh?" he replied looking up from the glass of liquid.

" So, who are you inviting to the Yule ball," she asked politely.

" What is a Yule ball?" he questioned.

" A dance you invite a lady friend to," she giggled.

" I know what that is I just didn't get the meaning of adding a fancy name for it," he grumbled.

" So, who are you inviting?" she asked again.

" I don't know?" he shrugged. " Maybe that girl that attacked me today. She probably likes me."

" Ron, that's Ginny, your sister," she huffed.

" So she already has a date then," Ron sighed.

" I don't know, but she is your sister, so it shouldn't matter," Hermione muttered.

" I don't remember having a sister," he said.

" Of course you don't," Hermione grumbled.

Ron could sense a bit of frustration in Hermione's voice. What was her deal? Was he getting her mad? He hoped not because Hermione was his friend at least that is what she reminded him.

" I didn't mean to get angry at you," she frowned. " I just wanted to know if you were going to ask anyone special."

" What do you want to go?" he asked carelessly.

" Oh, Ron, I would love to," she hugged him. " I mean I accept your kind offer."

Ron watched Hermione leave the room like she was floating on air. He didn't understand what the big deal was it was just some dance. People never really went to dances to dance anyway. They would go to eat.

" So, Ron," Dean smiled. " You don't remember anything at all?"

" No," Ron frowned. " It is a really horrible feeling. I feel I am missing a very important part of my life."

" You are," Dean said, but then shut his mouth.

" We should probably start heading out," Harry commanded. " It is almost time to leave."

The boys left the three brooms and headed to the carriages outside. Hermione was waiting for them. They scurried into their carriages so they would get back to Hogwarts. When they arrived at Hogwarts everyone went straight to their rooms.

" Poor, Fred and George," Neville frowned. " They didn't really hurt anyone."

" I know," Harry growled. " It was all Malfoy's fault."

" They shouldn't be sent to Azkaban for something that stupid," Seamus said.

Ron sat watching his friends. What was so bad about Azkaban? There was a peck on the window.  
" What was that?" Dean shouted.

" It's an owl for us," Harry informed.

The letter read:

_Dear Harry and Ron and any others this may concern,_

_We know you all are worrying, but stop. We have a plan. The plan is we are going to break out somehow. We can't see any dementors around, so the coast is clear. Mum and Dad are trying their best to reason with Malfoy's dad, but we both know that isn't going to work. Fudge wont listen either. So we are busting out. Meet us outside of Hogsmeade midnight. _

_Your friends,_

_Fred and George Weasly._

_Ps. send a reply if possible._

" They are going to break out," Neville hollered. " But that is impossible."

" Sh, they will find some way," Harry hushed.

" Are we really going to sneak out?" Dean asked.

" Let's just say this is a little field trip," Harry winked.

* * *

Wow. Interesting. 


	7. Noel Thomson

Lost Memories

(AN: I don't own Harry Potter.)

Chap 7 Noel Thomson

The Gryffindor boys headed out into the cold night. Stopping in front of the hogsmeade sign they waited for Fred and George. There was a rustling in the bushes near by and soon two red headed boys climbed out.

" Didn't think you would show," Fred smiled.

" O f course we would," Harry grinned. " You can stay with us in the boys dormitories."

" Hello, Ron," they greeted their brother.

Ron only glared at them, but he didn't reply. Quietly they said the password for their common room.

" Aren't all of you supposed to be in bed?' she asked.

" No, we were taking a walk," Seamus lied.

The fat lady shrugged letting the boys in. Harry looked around for spare beds for the twins, but all the beds were full.

" Guess there isn't a place for both of you to sleep," Harry frowned.

" Don't worry," they smirked. " We will sleep on the floor."

Everyone went to bed glad they could help Fred and George. All the boys went down stairs except Fred and George. In the Great hall they were about to eat but Dumbledore made a sudden announcement.

" Quiet down everyone we have a new student," Dumbledore grinned. " He was transferred from Wing bats school of wizardry. He will be sorted into one of the houses. Please be respectful and stay quiet."

Ron looked at the new boy he had brown short hair, and bright blues eyes. He looked to be five feet nine inches. He had a smile on his face. The hat announced the house Gryffindor. Hermione and Harry began to whisper about the new arrival to Hogwarts. They seemed excited, but Ron really didn't see amused. Slowly the boy headed over to them. Placing himself next to Ron he introduced him self.

" Hi, I am, Noel Thomson," he smiled.

" Hello, I am, Hermione, and that is Harry and that is Ron sitting next to you," she smiled.

" Hi," Harry replied.

Ron didn't respond.

" Excuse my friends behavior, but see he doesn't remember anything, so he feels a little depressed," she concluded.

" I am not depressed, and do you have to tell everyone I have lost my memories?" he asked. " I mean I don't think everyone cares."

" Oh, Ron, don't be silly," She giggled. " Of course people care."

" Most people are using it against me anyway," he grumbled.

" Are you still upset about, Malfoy?" Harry smirked. " Even if you didn't loose your memories he still would have messed with you."

Ron only kept quiet and stared at his breakfast. Classes went by real quick, and then dinner came. Noel wasn't at dinner that night, which made Hermione, talk.

" Where is, Noel?" she questioned searching the great hall. " Did any of you see him?"

" No, and I don't want to," Ron grunted. " He keeps asking me questions about, Harry. Do I look like Harry's personal fan club? I can't remember things and he knows that. I think he is trying to make me feel bad."

" Maybe he is a fan," Hermione inquired.

" Or maybe he is a stalker," Ron laughed then got bored. " Who cares what he is."

" Ron, what is your deal today? You are acting weird," she frowned.

" I don't feel good," he answered. " I knew the food was poisoned."

" The food wasn't poisoned," Hermione corrected. " Why don't we take you to the hospital wing."

" And have them accidentally zap me out of existence with their pointy sticks," he shook his head. " I think not."

Hermione and Harry had to drag Ron all the way to the hospital wing. There Madame Promphrey was there to assist them. She checked Ron's temperature and inside his ears.

" You're sick," she finally stated.

" I think I could have figured that out without the test," he mumbled.

" Ron, don't be rude," Hermione warned.

"Someone is a little grumpy today," Madame Promphrey smiled. " Don't worry it is just a little flu, but he should stay here in the hospital wing."

" Why, so you can obliterate me?" Ron looked at her.

" Now why would I do that I am a nurse not a soldier," she frowned.

" Now, lay in bed while I go get some medicine."

" She is probably going to poison me," he assumed. " Just like this school poisoned me with the flower food."

" Flower food?" Hermione asked.

" It grows out of the table," he continued. "Dumbledore probably had some farmers plants seeds in the table."

Harry began to laugh at what he thought was a joke.

" I didn't think that was a joke," he frowned. " I am serious. And if you continue to laugh at inappropriate times of this conversation I might just have to smack you."

Harry who was merrily laughing away heard Ron's comment and shut his mouth.

" Now, Ron, try and get better," Hermione pleaded.

" And could you get a better attitude too," Harry chuckled.

A small book was thrown into the air. It collided with Harry's head.

" Ouch! Ron, that hurts," Harry complained.

" Well you being here is hurting me," he replied.

Harry and Hermione closed the door of the hospital wing.

" Boy, Ron, is being such a grouch," Harry growled. " Am I bleeding because if I am he is so dead?"

" No your fine," she smiled. " Ron is sick give him a break. You really didn't help him when you laughed at him."

" He said a funny joke,"

" Funny or not," Hermione said, " you should be more sensitive towards him."

" What should I cry because he is sick? Is that what you are saying?" he asked.

" No, just don't laugh at him," she warned.

As they walked down the hall they came upon a letter lying on the floor. Harry picked it up. It read:

_Dear lord,_

_I am in the school. I have see who the potter boy is and his friends. They have no idea that I am here? They can't even see the true me. One of the friends is extra oblivious. He would be a good source to get Potter. I am willing to gather the other death eaters and start the attack on Hogwarts next week. As long as you want it to be lord. If not I will wait. But I suggest we act soon. Before people get suspicious._

_Sincerely, _

_Your servant_

Harry dropped the letter in shock. There was someone in their school who worked for voldermort, but they couldn't see him. A dark figure swooped past them. Curiously Harry and Hermione followed. The figure headed up to the owlry where it gave one of the owls a letter.

" Hermione, that must be him," he whispered.

Whipping out his wand he hollered out a spell. Bright blue swirling magic soared through the air colliding with the object. The figure fell to the floor in a clump. Running over Harry was eager to see the death eater, but found nothing, but a long cape on the floor.

" Did I melt him?" he asked.

" No, he got away," Hermione, corrected. " Really fast he is."

Sweat matted Ron's forehead he was, so sick. The covers strangling him weren't helping him cool down and the medicine tasted horrible. A door opened in the wing, and Noel stepped through. He took the chair besides Ron's bed and smiled sadly.

" How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

" Bad," Ron coughed. " Why are you here?"

" I came to see how you were doing," he confirmed. " Don't worry I have permission."

Noel took Ron's hand and held it tightly.

" I really hope you get better," he smiled." Because I can't stand it when my friends are ill."

Ron looked into the bright pools of blue eyes on Noel's face. Smiling Ron began to think Noel wasn't such a bad guy. He cared when he was sick and didn't laugh or tell him he shouldn't be rude. He truly cared.

" Thanks for caring," Ron responded. " I didn't think I was your friend see …

" Say no more I understand," he nodded. " If you need anything tell me I will help you."

Noel left the hospital wing. Watching Ron admired his kindness toward him. He made sure to keep that boy on his friend list. Slowly Harry and Hermione ventured back to their rooms. Once inside they headed to their dormitories.

Feeling extra groggy Ron opened his eyes to see if anyone was around. Sadly there was no one there, but Madame Promphrey and she wasn't paying attention to him. Sitting up in bed he took a deep breath. He felt a lot better.

" Hello, Ron,"

" Oh hey, Noel," he sighed. " Oh sorry about my mood. I still feel a little down."

" Don't worry," he smiled.

" So, have you seen, Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked.

" No, I haven't," he frowned. " Don't let that worry you."

Noel turned to look out the window. A small smile graced his face.

" Ron, could you do me a favor?" he grinned.

" Of course,"

" Could you give me your wand?" he asked.

" What for?" Ron eyed him.

Noel smiled calmly before answering.

" I don't have one of my own and…

" Your wish is my command," he smirked.

" Oh, Ron, I have another favor,"

" I'm all ears,"

" I like that," Noel smiled. " Could you meet a friend of mine?"

" Sure," he nodded. " When can I see him?"

" Tonight at 12 midnight," he explained.

" Could, Harry and Hermione come?"

" Do you think they really want to come?" Noel raised an eyebrow.

Ron thought about it. He then decided he wasn't going to ask Harry and Hermione to come. Noel stood up and headed out the door. Lying back in bed Ron thought about his decision. A nurse came up to him and ordered him to take his medicine. Looking at the liquid he quickly sipped the medicine.

" Now get some rest," she commanded.

Slowly Ron relaxed in bed. He thought he heard Hermione and Harry come in but he ignored it. Disappointed Hermione and Harry left.

" Hope, Ron, is getting well," Hermione frowned. " Hope this doesn't last too long."

" Fred, George, and Ginny and starting to worry," Harry stated. " They wouldn't leave me alone today."

" Fred and George?" Hermione questioned. " They're in Azkaban."

" No, they…oh never mind,"

" Harry, tell me," Hermione demanded. " What is going on?"

" I'll explain later," he promised.

With a loud yawn Ron woke up to darkness. Looking around he tried to find a clock. The time read twelve mid night. He couldn't believe he slept that long without a meal. Now he felt terribly hungry. Stepping out of bed he covered himself up as best as he could. Soon he was outside the hospital wing waiting for Noel.

" Ron, you remembered," he exclaimed in a whisper.

" Yeah, I guess I did," he replied.

Both boys wondered to the front of Hogwarts. Looking around they made sure there were no people around before they stepped outside. A cold breeze swept through the night. Ron felt the coolness chill his bones. Finally they stopped in a dark alley. Noel called out softly to someone. There was no movement ahead.

" Where is your friend?" Ron questioned.

" He is over there," Noel pointed ahead.

Confused Ron stared into the dark. There wasn't anyone there. Looking toward Noel he frowned.

" Hello, Noel," a low voiced announced.

" Hello," Noel answered. " I have brought you my new friend."

" Good let him come forward," the voice announced.

Noel slightly pushed Ron forward. Nervously he strolled closer to the shadows. The voice made a low grumbling sound as if he was thinking.

" You must be, Ron Weasly," hollered.

" Yes, I am Ron Weasly, how do you know my name?"

" Noel, has told me everything about you," he responded. " All about your terrible experience with memory loss."

" Oh, he told you that," Ron lowered his head.

" Yes, and I understand because I too have suffered from amnesia," he stated.

" Amnesia? I just can't remember my past," Ron corrected.

" That is what amnesia basically is," he laughed.

Noel also laughed with him.

" What is your name?" Ron asked.

" Thomas Marv, Smith," he answered. " So you know the famous, Harry Potter?"

" Famous? Why is he famous?" he asked.

" He survived a terrible attack from voldermort, and he was left with nothing but a scar," Noel piped up. " He was " the boy who lived."

" That would make sense why he has a scar on his forehead," Ron pondered.

" Yes," the voice boomed.

Ron was surprised at the new information he was receiving. He knew his friend was famous. What else didn't he know? Why didn't Harry bother to tell him?

" Ron, Thomas, was wondering if you could bring, Harry, out to meet him," Noel asked. " He is a fan."

" I don't know," he stared at his feet. " Harry, doesn't really know, Thomas, and I don't know him myself."

" Maybe, but I barely know you and we are friends," Noel smiled.

" I'll think about it," Ron grinned.

" As you wish," the voice agreed.

Saying bye to Thomas Noel and Ron ran back to Hogwarts. On their way to the hospital wing they heard a voice.

" Harry, let's go back to bed," Hermione whined. " There is no one out here."

" Someone came out here," he searched. " I am sure of it."

Standing quietly Rona and Noel waited for them to go. When they departed Noel led Ron to the hospital wing. Slipping into bed Ron waved to Noel. Quickly Noel disappeared from Ron's sight. Yawning Ron went back to bed bringing the covers up to his neck. Warmth took over his body as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter seven. 


	8. Crossing Enemy Lines

Lost Memories

(An: Sorry you had to wait so long.)

Chap8 Crossing Enemy Lines

Over a period of three weeks Ron thought about what Thomas asked for. Within the length of hours and days Ron became real close friends with Noel. He learned that Noel had two brothers and three sisters who already were graduates from school. This made Ron wonder about whom his brothers were, his mother and father. Did he have a sister? Were his siblings graduates? Or were the people who claimed to be his family really his family. The thinking was too much and he decided to worry about it later.

"Ron," Noel asked during lunch. " Did you talk to, Harry, yet?"

" Yes, of course," Ron nodded.

Really Ron lied because he didn't even bother to ask him. He thought that Harry would turn him down. Anytime he went up to his friend he ended up asking the exact opposite thing of what he intended to say. Once he asked Harry how did it feel to have a lightening bolt for a scar? Asking that question got Ron a very long stare from Harry. Accompanied with the stare was the ever-popular question " Are you feeling right?" Ron answered with the usual "Sure." Quickly ending the conversation.

" So, what did he say," Noel asked anxiously.

" He said…

What could he say to Noel that wouldn't make him angry? He already lied and could he risk lying again? Then again if he said no he would have to give an complete explanation, and he didn't have a good one because he hadn't even talked to Harry about it in the first place. He could see the look of bewilderment on Noel's face. Was he wondering why Ron was taking so long to answer such a simple question?

" What did he say?" Noel urged.

" He said…yes," Ron finally spat out. " He would love to."

" That is good news," Noel grinned. " Thomas will be thrilled."

Noel lifted him self from his position and exited the great hall. Boy was Ron in trouble. Not alone did he lie twice, but now he was going to have to get Harry into seeing some fan without Hermione's knowledge. As he though about it he realized it was going to be tough. Harry and Hermione walked by and Ron knew this was his chance. Scurrying he caught up to his two friends.

" Harry, I'm going to the library," she informed. " You should come too."

" Harry, could we talk?" Ron asked.

" Could this wait after the library we have this essay we have to write for Snape, remember?" he reminded. " Hermione said she would help us."

" Please, I promise it won't take too long,"

Looking at Hermione then back at Ron he promised to meet Hermione in a while.

" So what do you want to talk about?" Harry smiled.

Ron looked into Harry's bright blue eyes that seemed to be boring holes in him. Sweat began to drip down Ron's face as he shook. He hoped what came out of his mouth wasn't stupid. Again he looked at Harry who was patiently waiting for him to speak.

" Well…Harry," Ron stuttered.

" Yes, mate,"

Ron felt so stupid Harry was his friend he shouldn't be nervous. It wasn't like the question Ron wanted to ask was going to annoy Harry. Straightening up Ron smiled and opened his mouth.

" Harry, I was wondering if …

Ron was almost there a few more words.

" If you know where I can get cool glasses like yours," Ron blurted out.

Two pairs of blue eyes stared and stared. This made Ron nervous again and started up the sweat he had stopped moments before. He had done it. He had annoyed Harry. Instead of Harry turning bright red and exploding all over Ron like he thought would happen Harry smiled.

" Ron, you don't wear glasses," Harry frowned.

" Oh sometimes I forget," Ron laughed.

" Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked.

" Yes,"

Harry began to turn his direction to the library.

" Wait no, Harry!" Ron shouted.

" Yes,"

" That wasn't it," he confessed.

" So there is more?"

Nodding Ron explained everything to Harry.

" So, you want me to see this Thomas guy?" Harry asked.

" Yes," Ron replied. " He is a real nice person."

" What does he look like?"

" I don't know because he stood in the shadows the whole time,"

Harry turned to leave.

" Harry, I promise you Thomas is a good person," Ron said. " Noel thinks so."

" Since when do you listen to Noel? I thought you hated him?" Harry eyed Ron.

" Hate him? No, I don't he is my friend," Ron smiled.

" When did this happen?" Harry asked again.

" Well, he came to visit me while I was sick," Ron said.

Ron saw the look of disapproval on Harry's face. Ron hated that look.

" Please," Ron begged.

" I'll think about it," Harry promised.

Ron was relieved. Harry was going to think about and Ron didn't make a complete fool of his self. In the library Hermione explained the essay and then began giving the boys tips.

" So, what were you both talking about?" Hermione asked.

" Well…

" We were talking about glasses," Ron interrupted Harry.

" Glasses?" Harry asked confused.

" Yeah,"

" I see," she frowned then went back to her essay.

Later that day Harry cornered Ron and asked him what was his deal.

" Hermione, can't know," Ron stated.

" Did Noel, tell you that?" he asked.

" No, I decided because you know Hermione, she gets suspicious quick and…

" Ron, I understand, but keeping secrets from our friend isn't really making us good friends," Harry pointed out.

" I know, but just this once can Hermione not come along?" Ron pleaded. " She'll spoil the ride. Anyway do you want her to embarrass you in front of your fan?"

" Well, no"

" It is settled we go tonight," Ron sang.

" Hold on who said I was going to go?" Harry asked.

" Come on, Harry, it wouldn't kill you to come," Ron laughed.

" Fine,"

That night Harry and Ron slipped out of bed and headed for the door.

" Where do you two think you are off to?" George asked.

" We are going to take a walk," Ron piped up.

" In the middle of the night?" Fred eyed them.

" Like they always say night walkers …um… early risers," Ron stammered.

Harry nodded.

" No one says that," George stated.

" How do you know?" Harry asked.

" They have a point, George," Fred nodded.

" Whose side are you on?" he asked.

While the twins were arguing Harry and Ron slipped out the door. Noel was waiting for them downstairs. Quickly they rushed out of the portrait hole. Quietly they opened the front door. The moon shone brightly on them as they walked into a dark alleyway.

" Harry Potter is here, Thomas," Noel smiled.

" Good," he boomed. " Bring him forward."

Noel nodded and ordered Harry to move up. Hesitantly Harry moved closer to the shadows.

" This doesn't feel safe," Harry stated then backed up.

" Come on, Harry" Ron urged. " Thomas isn't a bad guy."

" Hold on why am I listening to you," Harry pointed at Ron. " You haven't even seen his face."

" Well…Noel has and….

" No, Ron, I haven't," Noel bowed his head in shame. " I was taking a walk one night then I heard this voice calling me…

Harry began to think. He then hit his head everything made sense.  
" You wrote the letter," Harry accused. " You are working with voldermort."

" What letter?" Noel asked.

" Don't play dumb,"

Ron stared at Harry. What was going on?

" Ron, we have to leave I have a feeling we're not safe here," Harry pleaded.

" No," Ron stomped his foot. " You can't tell me what to do."

" Listen, Ron," Harry grumbled. " Noel is a death eater. And Thomas is probably one too."

" What is a…

" I am sure of it," Harry yelled. " Nice try voldermort I figured out your plan."

Pieces of debris floated around the three boys. Gray puffs of suffocating smoke engulfed them. Four boys lay on the floor unconscious. A tall dark figured loomed above them.

" For once Potter you are wrong," the voice hollered.

* * *

Bright rays of sunshine landed on four boy's faces. Ron woke up to see noting but musty dank walls. Looking around he noticed the fourth boy. He had blonde hair, and seemed to be older then him looked dirty and seemed like a person who lived off the streets.

" Harry, Noel, wake up," Ron called.

Harry rose and immediately started pointing a finger at Noel.

" You," he growled. " What have you done?"

" What did I do?" Noel whined.

" You got us in this prison," Harry roared. " Death eater."

" Harry, if he got us in here then why is he in here him self?" Ron asked.

" I don't know,"

A knob turned near by and the door was flung open. There stood a man with black hair he had dark sunglasses on. His cape trailed behind him. His grin looked twisted and evil. Ron had never seen such a grin except on Malfoy. Where were they?

" So you all are awake?" he smirked.

" What is it to you!" the blonde kid yelled.

" No manners," the man frowned. " I might have to teach you some."

A wand was pointed at the blonde head kid. The boy didn't seem to flinch.

" I am not afraid of you," he smiled.

Bright red crept onto the man's face. He looked like a tomato that was going to turn into ketchup. The wand continued to point at the blonde boy. Ron looked from the man to the boy. The boy seemed to not be scared by the wand pointing at him. Slowly the man lowered his wand.

" Now tell us what is going on," he demanded.

" You are prisoners of lord voldermort," he explained. " Don't worry all of you will be set free. Except Potter."

" Why not, Harry?" Ron hollered.

" Because voldermort whishes for him to stay,"

" What if Harry refuses?" Ron questioned.

" Then he'll die,"

Ron felt like he was slapped in the face. Killed? What did Harry do? But then again from all the stories Ron heard about voldermort he understood.

" We're not leaving until Harry is set free," Ron decided.

" As you wish," he grinned closing the door.

Feeling proud Ron sat back and relaxed. Why was everyone looking at him?

" Ron, we could've gone to get help," Noel responded. " Now we are probably all going to die."

" But I…

" Lay off the kid Noel," the blonde kid laughed.

" And who are you?"

" Thomas Marv. Smith," he smiled.

" You?"

" In the flesh,"

Thomas Marv. Smith looked to Harry who was angry.

" Finally I get to meet the famous Harry Potter," he grinned scooting over to Harry.

Thomas looked Harry right into the eyes. He then waved his hand in Harry's face. Two hands clamped themselves around Thomas's neck.

" Harry, what are you doing?" Ron screamed.

" I am tired of this death eater, Ron," Harry growled. " He is the reason why we are here."

" No, Harry," Ron corrected. " Thomas can't be a death eater."

" Ron, I am not listening to you," he said. " You don't even know the guy."

Ron lunged at Harry making him let go of Thomas by punching him in the face.

" You hit me," Harry said shocked.

" I only did it because you were strangling our friend,"

" Friend?" Harry hollered. " I am your friend. They are just death eaters. Noel and Thomas. At first I thought his name seemed suspicious. The name Thomas Marv. Smith."

" What are you saying Harry?" Ron asked.

" I thought he was voldermort hiding behind a fake name," Harry confessed. " Thomas Marv. Reminds me of Tom Marvolo, understand."

Thomas seemed hurt but brushed it aside.

" Come on," Thomas said. " Let's get out of here."

" How are we going to do that?" Noel asked.

Thomas brought out a bright shiny key. Sticking it in the hole he turned the knob and opened the door. Running down the hall they tried to look for an exit. Death eaters were stationed in front of their escape route.

" What do we do now?" Harry asked.

" We're going to have to find another exit," he answered.

Thomas suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Ron ran to his side trying to wake him up. Looking up he saw a whole army of death eaters.

" Harry, what do we do?" Ron asked.

" We fight," Harry ordered.

" What?" Ron asked.

Harry held his wand firmly in his hand. Blue swirling magic zoomed past Noel's head.

" Harry, I don't' know what to do," Ron whined.

" Follow my lead," Harry yelled.

Ron ducked behind Harry. Harry shouted out different spells at the death eaters.

" Ron, don't stand behind me," Harry hollered. " Do something."

" What?"

Right when Ron stepped from behind Harry everything spun out of control. Ron was the only one standing.

" Harry," Ron shouted.

Wildly Ron shook Harry. A dark figure continued to tower over them.

" Harry, wake up," Ron begged. " Harry wake…

Silence filled the hall. Ron's words faded into the atmosphere. And all that was heard was a low cackle.

* * *

End of chapter eight. 


End file.
